NightWing and Raven
by Sucker for Baby Blue
Summary: Raven and NightWing Romance FanFic


Rachel Roth got ready for her new school in her new city. She had previous went to two former high schools in Metropolis and Gotham City. After her parents seperated, she hasn't had the best attitude, that is why they moved to Bludhaven. Her mother put her foot down and sent Rachel to a boarding school. Rachel already had a bad feeling about this.

After Rcahel was ready, she said goodbye to her mom, and was on her way to her new, _special_ boarding school. It was only an hour drive to get to the boarding school in Bludhaven, so she left her house at around five in the morning. When she got there, there were cars already parked in the parking lot and some students talking to friends near their cars. She looked through her purse for the envelope she had gotten. When she found it, she was reminded of what dorm room she would be in. She shoved it back into her purse and quickly got out of her car, flipping the hood of her gray hoodie on so no one could see her full face. She popped the trunk to get her bags out while praying no one noticed her. She knew what would happen here, just like at all her other schools.

As she made it to her dorm room, she scanned the building out, remembering the halls and memorizing every pathway. She found her room and hoped she would be alone, and to her surprise she was. She locked the door behind her, happy to be alone and unnoticed...or at least she thought. When she went to the bathroom, other girls were there and when she entered, their chatting became silent. They glared at her as if she was a creep, but Rachel tried to ignore it, after all, she's been through this a million times before. As Rachel went into one of the stalls, she heard whispers that were to fast and quiet to sound out. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she finished and flushed the toilet. As she went over to the sink, one of the girls, who was a brunette, moved away from her. Rachel decided like she didn't see the sudden movement, but hurry to exit the bathroom after washing her hands. She left the bathroom, face still covered by the hood, but she stopped and crouched down to hear what the girls were saying.

_"Did you see her?"_

_"I know right, creepy."_

_"More like scary, Zee." _

There was a sudden tap on Rachels shoulder and the touch made her jump a little. She hadn't heard anyone come near her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to a very tall guy in a black tee and jeans. He had black hair and blue eyes. His friends were behind him, chuckling and mumbling behind him. No doubt he heard them when he turned around and sent them glares. Rachel stood up and hung her head low, making sure she wasn't making eye contact. "What were you doing?" The girls bathroom door opened and the jumped as Rachel looked back at them. "Ugh, you're still here, creep?" One of them spitted and Rachel turned around and passed the group of guys. She sped to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. Dick's friends laughed and chuckled but Dick felt some type of sorry for her. "Come on Dick, let's go." The redhead said, gently gripping onto his shoulders from behind. They made their way to the cafeteria. No one had to go to class until next week, so there would be free time all week.

By this time, it was light outside and students roamed the building. "So how did you get in here, Grayson. I mean, you don't have any powers." Zattana smiled, drinking from her water bottle. "Because I'm awesome, do we have a problem?" Dick played back. "Nah, but he has some mad fighting skills." Cyborg playfully admitted and Dick replied in a laugh, "Oh comeon Cy! You're half robot for goodness sake, you kick ass all the time!"

After a while in the cafeteria, their conversation became a little boring, causing Dick to look around the large lunchroom; at the same time Rachel entered since she really was starving. His eyes landed on her as she approached the buffet not too far from their table. Dick's friends sent him confused, crazy, and disgusted glares which he didn't care about and decided to ignore as he got up and walked towards Rachel. "Hey, sorry about my friends earlier-" He started as she scanned over the buffet.

"Why aren't they apologizing then?" She interrupted emotionlessly.

"They...well, I don't know. But my name's Richard, but you can call me Dick." He introduced, putting his hand out for her to shake but she ignored the gesture along with no reply, causing him to ask, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"So what's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked sharply.

"I'm just trying to be nice-" He started but she interrupted tightly, "Okay, do yourself a favor and stop trying to be nice and leave me alone." She grabbed an apple and began to walk away, but that didn't stop Dick; he followed her out the cafeteria. He looked over to his table and at their different looks, but he put his index finger up, showing them he was going to be back.


End file.
